Rasen Clan
The Rasen Clan (螺旋一族, Rasen Ichizoku; literally meaning "Helix Clan") is a clan of extra-terrestrials that arrived to just after the Ōtsutsuki Clan. While having originated from another dimension, they came to Earth to colonize. Despite their external origins and seclusive nature, .... Unlike other clans, they didn't actively wage war, though they had no problem defending themselves or aiding those whom requested their services. History REWORKING In recent times, the clan itself became a target of suspicion for keeping their clan abilities and bloodlines a secret from the village itself. When it was revealed that the Gaman Branch uses their bloodline to purposesly manipulate information within the village, the clan became a target. Being partially hated by other clans due to the Arayo Branch's long history of converting other clan's members into their own, they became hated and feared, and were targets of discrimination. Refusing to go through what the Uchiha did, this would later prompt a large scale war within the village, nearly leading to complete destruction. In the aftermath of the war, the Rasen declared their independence from Konohagakure before forming a village of their own elsewhere. War of ??? Physiology Being the aliens they are, the Helixians are cosmic energy based beings. As such, they are immune to all forms of diseases. This is the primary reason why their kind was able to thrive on any world, despite the environment. This is further proven by a unique technique they created, allowing them to become full fledged cosmic energy. Hierarchy The Rasen has a unique system of ruling, as instead of having a head clan, the clan is divided into "Branch Families" (分家, Bunke). Typically, each branch family specializes in a unique for of combat. Due to the close ties the various branch families share, members are typically grouped together as a squad, even when attending the at other villages, though additional genin may be put into the squad. Kōrimachi Branch *Kōrimachi Branch The Kōrimachi Branch (氷町分家, Kōrimachi Bunke; literally meaning "Ice Road Branch Family")... The Kōrimachi Clan is the central founding branch of the Rasen Clan and the anscestors of all clans that have branched out from the Rasen Clan as well as the Land of Plasma. Known for their extreme prowess in use of Senjutsu, they laid the foundation for others within the Land of Plasma to learn the ways of Sage Mode. |-| Members = *Ace Korimachi *Kisshoten Benzaiten (Marriage) *Daichi Kōrimachi *Hinagiku Kōrimachi *Kan Korimachi *Kikka Kōrimachi *Miki Asano (Marriage) *Toshio Kōrimachi |-| Bloodlines = *Dust Release *Way of Samsara Transmogrification |-| Hiden = *Kōrimachi Transformation Technique *Korimachi Exchange *Korimachi-Style Body Replacement Technique *Achirakochira ---- Asano Branch *Asano Branch *''WORK IN PROGRESS'' The Asano Branch (浅野分家, Asano Bunke; literally meaning "Wretched Field Branch Family") is one of the ??? Noble Branches of the Rasen Clan. They are known for their bloodline, the Umisenyamasen, and through it became quite famous, mainly due to their ability to replicate and utilize any technique. They are masters of the Transformation Technique and Assimilate All Creation Technique as well as Sensing. During the various wars, Asano clan members take on mixed roles in battle, with several battalions centered around sensing, while the other battalions focus on both offense and defense. : Otonari Branch *Otonari Branch The Otonari Branch (乙成分家, Otonari Bunke; literally meaning "Strange Elapse Branch Family") is one of the Five Noble Branches of the Rasen Clan. They were widely feared for their Tamatebako kekkei tōta. Arayo Branch '' Your flesh is a relic; a mere vessel. Hand over your flesh and a new world awaits you. We demand it. I am the Arayo and we are many. Expect us. '' — Arayo Branch Leader *Arayo Branch The Arayo Branch (粗代分家, Arayo Bunke; literally meaning "Coarsely Generation Branch Family") is one of the Five Noble Branches of the Rasen Clan. Well known across the shinobi world, they have risen to fame for in modern times for their exceptional skills in and the though use of their Kekkei Senyaku, the Ashinagatenaga. The Arayo Branch members possess an otherworldly beauty that draws the affection of men and women alike. They are almost seductive by simple existence, drawing in others that will soon be recruited into their cause. Having had plenty of time to refine their Kekkei Senyaku throughout the ages, the Arayo Branch was a relatively ruthless division within the Rasen Clan during the . Lead by Tonami Arayo, they were exceptionally conquering in battle to the point that they would convert shinobi into their ranks to increase their numbers and combat potential in times of war and chaos. For this reason, the and s prohibited females from engaging in battle. Other clans would follow suit soon after, though it didn't really do much in slowing down the advancement of the Arayo Branch. This was due to the misconception that they could only convert females. : : Gaman Branch The Gaman Branch (我慢分家, Gaman Bunke; literally meaning "Perseverance Branch Family") is one of the ? Noble Branches of the Rasen Clan. Feared by even the during the , they were known to kill individuals through ideas and information via the use of their Gamanzuyoi kekkei tōta. Their use of the bloodline, they decreased the number of members so low that they were demoted from being a prominent clan, proving their prowess with Genjutsu. They were such masters of the mental facility that they prompted heavy of the Uchiha Clan's , the , in an effort to survive the Gaman's kekkei tota. Master manipulators of information, they keep secrets secret. The Gaman Branch is responsible for keeping unwanted information about Yoshigakure out of the minds of those outside the Land of Plasma. Members of this branch are often part of Yōshigakure's Orbital organization. : : Torii Branch The Torii Branch (鳥居分家, Torii Bunke; literally meaning "Bird Abode Branch Family") is one of the ? Noble Branches of the Rasen Clan. They possessed the Nurikabe Kekkei Tōta, which allows them to create and manipulate dimensional voids and apertures within the Space-Time Continuum. Various members of the Torii Branch are often tasked with transporting the Kage and Daimyō across vast distances. This clan was unique in that they produced shinobi that functions in pairs, one possessing extreme capabilities with hearing and the other possessing extreme capabilities with sight. Shinobi within the pair commonly have affinities that complement one another. TBA Bloodlines Long before the founding of the Village System, the Rasen Clan was composed of hundreds of individual families, a great number of which possessed some type of Bloodline. Because of this, the Rasen Clan earned the moniker of Clan of Bloodlines (, Ichizoku no Kekkei). Because they possessed such a natural advantage over the opposition, they functioned as an entire village in itself, using their various abilities to compliment and support one another throughout the . Many decades after the founding of the Village System, most of the families would diverge into independant clans within Yōshigakure while remaining loyal to the newly founded village. Families *Rasen Clan **Kōrimachi Branch **Asano Branch **Otonari Branch **Arayo Branch **Gaman Branch **Torii Branch *Sora Clan *Taiyōkami Clan *Tsukikami Clan Hiden Techniques Due to their usage of Cosmic Energy, the Helixian Clan developed a number of Hiden techniques, with and without it, which are passed down within the clan. These techniques can be used through the sole use of Cosmic Energy. Trivia *The Rasen Clan existed as the first clan in the world, but the world would never find out due to their seclusive nature. The arrived on Earth long before the Ōtsutsuki Clan as well as the worldwide spreading of chakra. As a keep sake, the village itself also became known as Hexoshigakure, the village of the Helixians, the Holders of Knowledge of the Ninja World, due to how they specialized in certain field, but mainly because of their unmatched massive Sealed Chambers of Knowledge, that they used to store the vast amount of information on different clans, countries, animals, trees, plants, jutsu, and various other techniques and information, in hopes of reviving the world one day in case the ninja world was to get wiped out in a disaster. *The Arayo Branch's quote is originally from the Animatrix, yet modified. Category:Clans